Teensie
|-|Grand Minimus= |-|Goth= |-|Green= |-|Flaming= Summary Teensies are a race of small beings that make up a large part of the population of the Glade of Dreams. Legend says that Teensies are children of Polokus himself, alongside a mysterious entity known as the Muse of Poets. Polokus tasked the Teensies with finding all the hidden paths of the World, which they can access using Spiral Doors. Though currently, Teensies provide a variety of other roles in the Glade as well. The Teensies are ruled by the Grand Minimus, who are responsible for guarding the Hall of Doors and the Heart of the World. Teensies are known to get captured en masse when enemies threaten the Glade, though some Teensies have made for powerful allies to Rayman, as well as powerful foes. Powers and Stats Tier: Varies from Low 6-B to 4-B Name: Teensie Origin: Rayman Gender: Male or Female Age: Varies; Over 100 years old Classification: Teensies, Wizards, Descendants of Polokus and the Muse of Poets, Kings Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled Combatant, Small Size (Type 1), Enhanced Senses (Noted to have strong sense of smell; able to find hidden paths in the World), Magic, Summoning (Can summon useful items with their magic), Acrobatics (Older ones specialize in acrobatics), Underwater Breathing (Type 2; Don't need air in the deep ocean), Non-Physical Interaction (Can attack ghosts with their attacks), Portal Creation (Able to create Spiral Doors in specific locations), Teleportation (Repeatedly do this in Rayman 3; can even teleport entire karts), Energy Manipulation (Can use magical energy attacks; can create portals using Lums), Longevity (Have lived for over 100 years), Surface Scaling (Can run up walls), Size Manipulation (Given power to shrink themselves; Flaming Teensie shrank Rayman with his magic), Electricity Manipulation (As shown by Griskins and Flaming Teensie), Slow Air Descent (Using clothing), Flight (Able to levitate), Intangibility (Griskins are ghosts) Attack Potency: Varies from Small Country level to Solar System level (Comparable to Rayman; able to send Dark Teensies interstellar distances with a charged magic attack, and shaking a constellation on impact) Speed: Varies from Massively Hypersonic to Sub-Relativistic with Massively FTL+ attack speed (Comparable to other Rayman characters) Lifting Strength: Below Average Human (able to lift and throw Globox) Striking Strength: Varies from Small Country Class to Solar System Class Durability: Varies from Small Country level to Solar System level Stamina: Very High (Comparable to Rayman; can compete in foot races with the weight of another Teensie on their back) Range: Standard Melee Range, Dozens of meters with their projectiles . More with power-ups. Standard Equipment: Teensie Clothing, Teensie Highway button Intelligence: Above Average (Considered very wise wizards with many years of experience, though they are forgetful with age; Teensies are generally skilled with magic; some hold professions such as being medical doctors or shepherds) Weaknesses: Usually old men. Teensies (specifically Grand Minimus Teensies) have been described as senile, absent-minded, and forgetful, having forgotten who their own king was, or even their own address. All Teensies would lose their magical powers if the Heart of the World was destroyed, like other residents of the Glade of Dreams. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Ubisoft Category:Game Characters Category:Rayman Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 4 Category:Variable Tier Category:Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Wise Characters Category:Kings Category:Royal Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Playable Characters Category:Wizards Category:Sorcerers Category:Brawlers Category:Martial Artists Category:Small Sized Characters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Summoners Category:Acrobats Category:Underwater Breathing Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Portal Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Energy Users Category:Longevity Users Category:Surface Scalers Category:Size-Shifters Category:Size Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Flight Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Magic Users Category:Races Category:Species